Kindred
The Kindred is a supernatural creature created from the body parts of dead soldiers as well as the head of Death. He is believed to rival the Horseman of Death in power. His preferred weapon of choice is a halberd. Creation The Kindred is composed of body parts from the bodies of dead Revolutionary War soldiers sewn together by Benjamin Franklin. The Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart prepared a ritual that would bring the creature to life however it required a piece of Death to become the powerful creature it is. At the end of the Revolutionary War, Franklin buried the Kindred's body in the Old Munition Tunnels underneath Sleepy Hollow, which were created by the Freemasons, and placed in a hidden coffin. The coffin was protected by an electrical trap that when touched would electrocute the victim. After activating the trap, the coffin would slide down from a hidden shelf. The Kindred was then summoned by the ritual which consisted of anyone speaking the incantation in an unknown archaic dialect. The incantation translated is as follows: "That is not dead can eternal lie. And with strange eons even Death may die… …And with the words of the old ones, I summon thee, soul of my kith, body of my Kindred!" History The Kindred is a very powerful creature that can rival the power of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse as seen when he held off both Death and War at once. He is very wrathful against the Horsemen as he was willing to attempt to end Death. The Kindred is rather loyal to his creators as he was willing to give up his assault on Death to protect Abbie from War. The Kindred cannot speak due to his status as an undead figure and communicates through grunts alone. The Kindred is a supernatural creature created from the body parts of dead soldiers. It is believed to rival the Horseman of Death in power. Biography Pre-series To rival the Horseman of Death in the Revolutionary War, Benjamin Franklin and the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart constructed a creature made from the body parts of dead soldiers. Using only the strongest parts of what remained of the soldiers collected, Franklin stitched together the Kindred's body, but was unable to complete the creature without a piece of the Horseman of Death. Unable to acquire a body part from Death, Benjamin and the Sisterhood preserved the Kindred and hid it away if it were ever needed again. The Kindred is a very powerful creature that can rival the power of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse as seen when he held off both Death and War at once. He is very wrathful against the Horsemen as he was willing to attempt to end Death. The Kindred is rather loyal to his creators as he was willing to give up his assault on Death to protect Abbie from War. The Kindred cannot speak due to his status as an undead figure and communicates through grunts alone. Season Two After researching the location of the Kindred, Ichabod and Abbie found it and decided to use it as their weapon against the horsemen. By reciting an incantation and using the horseman's head, they brought the patchwork creature to life, just in time to combat Death and War in order to provide a distraction to attempt a rescue operation for Katrina. However, as Katrina elected to remain with the horsemen as their mole in order to discover more on their enemy Moloch, Ichabod and Abbie retreated, and the Kindred disappeared on a horse, leaving Death and War unable to follow. Never returning to Ichabod and Abbie, its current whereabouts are unknown. In Tempus Fugit, an earlier, incomplete version of the Kindred is seen in Franklin's home, and Abbie mentions to him that she has seen it in the future and that it works. Powers and Abilities As it is made from the body parts of dead soldiers and the skull of Death, it is unknown if the Kindred has any magical abilities. Combat Skill: As the Kindred was born from the bodies of fallen soldiers and Death's skull, he has nearly unstoppable skill in weapons combat. He is so powerful, he was able to hold his own against the Horsemen of Death and War at the same time. The Kindred was also nearly able to finish off Death, but left him to save Abbie. He uses a Halberd with deadly efficiency, using the very length of the weapon to keep his enemies at a distance. If his weapon is knocked away, he is also a fierce hand-to-hand fighter, showing his prowess when Death knocked away his halberd, and he remained fighting and was even able to turn the tide in his favor. Category:Demons Category:Undead Category:Males Category:Supernaturals Category:Protagonists